


[Podfic] Sniffer Dog by TSylvestris

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Not just a rumour of Donovan's, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, police dogs, sniffer dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. If anyone had asked him, Robbie could have told them the way they were handling Holmes was all wrong. They were giving him lots of attention for behaviour they didn't like, and for a man or dog as lonely as Holmes, even negative attention was better than being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sniffer Dog by TSylvestris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sniffer Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633493) by [TSylvestris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSylvestris/pseuds/TSylvestris). 



TSylvestris is an amazing writer, and a really lovely person. Good things should happen for her _all_ the damn time.  :)

 

Runtime 18:19

[Mediafire - mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/th96d6scm9z27xr/Sniffer_Dog_by_TSylvestris_-_Podfic.mp3) (17 MB)


End file.
